otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nothing
June 10th, 7:45 AM Nevada, Las Vegas, The Bellagio PM Omniance: Lucas: He groans and slowly opens his eyes as Odie pokes him a few times in the side of the head. Stop... Odie: He's on the side of the bed, kneeling forwards. So are you guys goin steady now, or..? Lucas: ...What? He looks around, trying to roll onto his back. Halfway he rolls onto Ricky and he immediately sighs for a moment, before rolling in the other direction, forcing Odie off the bed. What time is it? Odie: Almost eight. Odie doesn't know anything about the terrifying Necromancer that attacked them last night, he slept soundly through everything. PM Arbi: Ricky: He's sleeping in just his boxer briefs, unable to sleep through the hot Las Vegas temperatures at night. After Lucas bumps into him he wakes up but it takes him a moment to remember where he is. He sits up and gets off the bed, heading towards the bathroom but stops at the door, looking back at Lucas. How'd you sleep? PM Omniance: Lucas: He raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn't say anything. Odie: He looks at Ricky. You slept in your boxers? Lucas: He looks away from both of them for a moment. I slept great actually. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks at Odie. ...You didn't tell him? PM | Edited 5:38:05 PM Omniance: Odie: He looks to the side. Umm... PM Arbi: Ricky: He sighs a bit and looks at Lucas. We were attacked last night... He steps out of the bedroom into the living room dining room. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...What? He gets out of bed and walks out of the room into the living room. Attacked by what? PM | Edited 5:44:47 PM Arbi: As Lucas follows Ricky out into the living room his question is immediately answered. All the furniture in the room has been pushed out from the center of the room, from the shockwave last night. In the middle rests a pile of bones. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Ricky for a moment, and then walks to the center of the room, kneeling down. You guys were attacked by a skeleton? He reaches out to touch it. Odie: H-hey! Don't touch it! I might be cursed or something! Lucas: He looks at Odie, then at Ricky. ...This really happened? PM Arbi: Ricky: He has a serious expression, knowing the danger last night was all too real. It is and whoever that skeleton was she went after you first. He looks back at the pile of bones. I got her out of the room before she could hurt you. PM Omniance: Lucas: Me first? ...So I slept through this then? Odie: I did too... Lucas: Where's Yuri? He looks around. PM Omniance: Odie: He's still sleeping... He narrows his eyes. Does he always sleep in the nude? Lucas: He rolls his eyes. You'd be surprised... He looks back down at the pile of bones. So no clues, nothing? This thing just attacked us in the night for no reason? PM Arbi: Ricky: Yuri found a note on her but it's all in spanish. He turns and heads for the bathroom. ... You'll have to wake him up and ask what he did with it. PM Omniance: Lucas: He stands up, stepping around the pile of bones and walks passed all of the furniture. Odie: He quickly follows after him. So are we still going out and doing fun stuff today, or... What's happening? Lucas: We'll see. He walks into their room. Hey Yuri. He walks up to the foot of the bed and kicks the edge of the mattress lightly a few times. Odie: So me and you slept in our PJs and they don't really sleep in anything... Maybe they should sleep together... Lucas: He shrugs, kicking the edge of the bed again. Guess it doesn't bother me as much since he's my brother. Odie: That means since I've seen him naked, I've seen you naked too right? Lucas: He turns slightly red. Odie: Cause you guys look the same. Lucas: He sighs and kicks the mattress, a lot harder this time. PM Arbi: Yuri: He's laying down on his stomach, his butt visible to both of them. The kicking wakes him up and he groans before turning to look at them. He realizes he's naked almost instantly. Ah! He falls off the bed and turns invisible before he hits the floor. After a moment the drawer in the room opens up and he reappears, wearing pants. I'm starting to think all those rumors at school have some truth to them... What's wrong with you? He goes through the drawer and takes out socks and a shirt, putting them on. PM Omniance: Lucas: You're the one who randomly sleeps naked, with three other guys in the same suite, and one in the same room! Odie: I don't remember him going to bed naked... Lucas: Did the skeleton steal your clothes? PM Arbi: Yuri: Skeleton?... PM Omniance: Lucas: Ricky said you guys were attacked by that pile of bones in the middle of the... Living room. PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks past them into the living room and looks around. Oh, that skeleton. PM Omniance: Lucas: So what happened? He crosses his arms over his chest. Ricky said there was a notepad or something, but that was the only clue. PM Arbi: Yuri: He rubs the back of his neck, trying to remember everything that happened last night as he was very tired. After a moment he looks back at his brother who looks like he's already losing his patience with him. I gave the notepad to someone... PM Omniance: Lucas: Someone who? There's only three people, other than you, in this hotel room. PM Arbi: Yuri: Let me think... He starts to remember everything that happened last night. After we killed the skeleton lady Ricky went back to your room to check up on you. I went up to the pile of bones and found a notepad under some of the bones. I thought it would tell us who attacked us but I couldn't read it, it was all in spanish. I asked Ricky if he could read spanish and he said "Hell no" and went to the bathroom to clean the blood off his face. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to sleep until I found out who tried to kill us so I tried to think of who could translate the notepad for us. That's when I heard something out in the hallway. I had to check it out because It could've been another assailant. So I opened the door and peeked outside and saw it was... the cleaning lady! I thought "Hey, she's mexican. She could read this to me!" I asked her what some of the pages said. She said the notepad belonged to a woman named Calavera but she couldn't figure out what the notepad was for, said it was like a logbook full of places. It wasn't until she got to a certain page when she suddenly freaked out and yelled "Ay Dios mio! Es el...Chupacabras." I asked her to keep reading but she said no and went back to the elevator. I didn't want to freak her out anymore so I let her go... but then I realized she still had the notepad! I tried to stop her but... it was too late. PM Omniance: Lucas: He puts his hand on his forehead. So... We have nothing on this "Calavera" that attacked us... Except that she's a Mexican goat sucker who likes to travel. Odie: I don't think chucabras are supposed to be skeletons. Lucas: He drops his hand and glares at Odie. Odie: Oh... Heh... You... It was a joke... Yeah. PM | Edited 6:59:28 PM Arbi: Yuri: She had some powers I've never seen before. First off, she could see me while I was invisible. Second, she could shoot green smoke out of her mouth. And third, she kept attacking Ricky with some type of dark energy. She threw him across the room a couple times with it... PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks over at the bones. ...Well she's... Dead? I guess? PM Arbi: Yuri: Technically she was already dead. PM Omniance: Odie: Undead, would probably be the correct term... Lucas: Well now she's apparently double dead. He walks over to the pile of bones. We're gonna have to get rid of these. PM Arbi: Yuri: I'm not touching those... It's probably cursed. PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs. You're immune to curses. If anyones moving them its you. PM Arbi: Yuri: What am I supposed to do with a pile of bones? Throw them into the trash? PM Omniance: Odie: Feed 'em to Rodin. He's already undead right? Or something... Isn't he? He looks at Yuri, then Lucas. Lucas: Probably not a bad idea actually. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs and walks into his room, coming back with a black trash bag. He walks up to the pile of bones and looks down at them. I'll just...use my powers to move them. He slides the pile of bones with telekinesis into the trash bag. PM Omniance: Odie: So are we going to do anything fun today? He sounds like he's almost begging. Lucas: You guys go do everything, I'm going to track down whatever this skeleton was. PM | Edited 7:13:22 PM Arbi: Yuri: He ties the opening of the trash bag into a knot and looks back at his brother. And how are you gonna do that exactly? PM Omniance: Lucas: I'm going to track down the woman who has the note pad, then I'll use the note pad to try and figure out who this skeleton was and why she attacked us. PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises an eyebrow at his brother. PM | Edited 7:09:00 PM Omniance: Lucas: ...What? What if there's more of them, and they come looking for her or something? PM Arbi: Yuri: They're skeletons, Lucas. Use your Firebreath or Animal Weapon if any more show up. PM Omniance: Lucas: He shrugs. Fine... I guess I'll stay up tonight to keep watch, but that means you're driving tomorrow. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs too, happy with Lucas having to stay up and not him. Fine by me. He starts moving the couch back infront of the TV so he can sit down and watch. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Odie. So where are we going first? Odie: He pulls a brochure out of his pocket, it's for some restaurant that's also some kind of arcade. Breakfast. He smiles a wide smile. PM | Edited 7:16:13 PM Omniance: About two hours later... PM Omniance: Lucas: They're all in a large arcade-mall type place called "Astro's Shops and Restaurant". He's drinking a kind of smoothie-shake thing from their breakfast. This place looks like it's a kind of all-in-one mall for people too young to gamble, having tons of shops, two arcades, and a few restaurants, many of which aren't even open yet as the place usually sees a larger crowd at night. He's watching Odie play House of the Dead II, using both guns. He's pretty far into the game. Too bad they don't have the new Binding of Isaac here. Odie: Doesn't matter. House of the Dead is always fun too. He's an almost perfect shot, gunning down mutant zombies like crazy, he hasn't used even one continue, playing off of the first fifty cents he's put in. PM Arbi: Yuri: I don't mind... It just means we're one of the few guys that get to play it, at all. He takes another bite out of his breakfast sandwich. Ricky: He's sitting beside Lucas watching Odie play. Look at'em go... He's a lot better than I was. PM Omniance: Lucas: Odie's always been good at house of the dead. When they got the arcade for the first one he spent like thirty bucks on it. Every since then he's been good at them. He mumbles. By then again he's just better than us at most games... PM | Edited 7:33:24 PM Arbi: Yuri: He squints his eyes at Odie, jealous of him. He suddenly gets an idea and activates Book of Sins to teach him a lesson for being better than him. Yuri's eyes turn purple briefly as he stares at Odie and in return Odie's eyes turn purple as well. PM | Edited 7:39:59 PM Omniance: Odie: He absolutely destroys the next boss, which seems like it has to be the second to last one. Damn you guys would never get this far in this game. Lucas: He raises an eyebrow at Odie, he was watching someone walking by for a moment. ...Huh? Odie: Especially on only fifty cents? Heh... not in a million years. You're terrible at this. They should just give me the arcade I'm so good at this... PM | Edited 7:40:58 PM Arbi: Yuri: He can't help but to smile as he eats his breakfast sandwich. Ricky: He thinks Odie is just joking and doesn't think much of it. PM Omniance: Lucas: I doubt anyone has gotten as far as you Odie- Odie: Damn right. He starts doing trick shots, like shooting zombies from behind his back, or covering his eyes and looking away, still shooting decently well. You guys could never pull these off. Especially you Yuri. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri, smirking slightly. PM Arbi: Yuri: I don't really like guns anyways. He's eating his sandwich in peace, looking like the insult didn't even phase him. As Odie begins to brag about his greatness again his pupils slowly look in his direction before he causes Odie to trip with telekinesis as he tries to do another of his trick shots. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks down at the floor. Damn rug! He kicks it. Whoever designed this is awful. I could've done a better job. He looks back at the screen and fires a few times, he got hit several times and one of his characters is almost dead. Damn rug is gonna lose me the fuckin game. The final boss appears on the screen. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri, a bit confused by Odie's attitude all of the sudden, as he was in a good mood until a few minutes ago. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs. Maybe you're not as good as you thought you were. He smirks ever so slightly as Odie's shoelaces go undone. PM Omniance: Odie: I'm better than you'll ever be! He starts blasting away at the boss's weak points. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks at Lucas, unsure if Odie is joking anymore or not. Yuri: He gives Odie a slight push with telekinesis, just enough for him to step on his shoelace. PM Omniance: Odie: He stumbles and the boss kills him. The continues screen comes up. Son of a bitch! This game is rigged and these cheap fucking shoes are garbage! He shoves the guns into their holsters. One of his characters is stil alive but he doesn't seem to care.